Finding My Way Back Home
by Cybermals
Summary: Rachel got on the plane to Paris. Now, she and Ross are miles apart. Can the lobsters find their way back to each other?


Rachel sighed as she looked around the apartment. Although the boxes had been unpacked and everything put up a few weeks ago, it still seemed off to her. Perhaps it was due to the fact she didn't have Monica ordering her where to put things, or Chandler making jokes as he put away whatever he was holding. Maybe it was the fact that the refrigerator was still full of food, instead of being emptied by Joey. Or maybe there was no smell of incense from Phoebe trying to give the place, as she would put it, "more life". _Or maybe_, she thought to herself, _it's missing someone you need here._ Rachel glanced at the picture sitting beside her on the lamp table. Without even being aware of it, she reached over and picked it up. The picture showed her, Ross, and Emma at the park. Emma was laughing, as Ross pushed her in the swing. Ross was standing behind Emma, laughing. Rachel was standing off to the left, smiling as she watched them play. Monica had sent her the picture in an e-mail, along with a note attached. Rachel closed her eyes, as she remembered the note Monica had attached:  
"**Hey, Rachel,  
Hope everything is going good for you in Paris. The gang sends their love. Well, most of us do, anyway. Ross has been miserable since you left. I'm not saying this to be mean to you in any way, but you really hurt him when you left. He's taken to drinking, and barely leaves his apartment, except to work. If you can find the time, Rachel, please call him. He really needs to hear from you. **

**All the best,  
Monica"**

Three days later, Rachel still hadn't called Ross. Her mother had called her on Skype (after an amusing three hours trying to get the program to work, which still made Rachel laugh when she thought about it), and said she would be bringing Emma in a little later than she thought. The little girl had been sick with the flu, and needed time to recover. Though it saddened Rachel not to have her daughter here, she knew giving Emma time to recover would also give her a chance to say goodbye to Ross, something she hadn't let her do. Though Rachel told herself Emma would be too young to remember Ross, deep down, she knew it was because she couldn't stand to say goodbye to him. Sleeping with him had been the perfect way (so she thought) to say goodbye to him, until he showed up at the airport, confessing his love to her in front of all the people. She had tried so hard not to look back after boarding the plane, but as soon as she was alone in her apartment, she broke down into tears. She finally realized after ten years that she was still in love with him, but the move to Paris was important to her career. And she needed to think of what was the best way to raise Emma. But talking to Ross was out of the question. The wounds were too raw to be poked right now, and would only serve to hurt them both more. However, if she couldn't talk to Ross, there WAS one other person she could call. Rachel set the picture back on the lamp table, and reached for the phone, dialing a number she knew by heart. Putting it to her ear, she listened to the phone ring numerous times, before finally she heard the familiar voice in her ear, albeit full of sleep. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Mon," she said, smiling. Rachel had to hold the phone back from her ear, or risk going deaf from the squeal that emerged. "Rachel! Oh my god, how are you?"  
"I'm doing well," she replied. "I'm sorry I called so late, I forgot about the time difference."  
"Oh, forget about it!" Monica replied. "I was dozing, because Chandler's out with Joey tonight, and the twins weren't doing too good in the sleep department."  
"I got your e-mail, and the picture. Thanks for that, by the way. Emma's going to be pleased to see it."  
"Oh," Monica replied. Rachel closed her eyes, fighting back a surge of tears. Monica's "oh"s were so close to the way Ross would say them that Rachel sometimes would swear she was talking to the wrong sibling. "How is he?"  
Monica sighed. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Rach," she said. "He's bad. Shortly after you left, he took back all the keys to his place from everyone, and took to locking the door when he's at home. Joey and Chandler went over a few times to talk to him. He won't answer his door, he shot the deadbolt and chain, and closed the curtains off from our old place. At night, Joey says he can't see any lights turned on. And Carol said he hasn't come to get Ben for days."  
Rachel voice hitched as she spoke. "I really meant that much to him?"  
"I don't think he ever stopped loving you," Monica replied. "And I know you love him. I know why you left for Paris, I just don't understand why you and Ross didn't-" Monica paused, as she heard sobbing coming from the phone line. She knew Rachel was letting the hurt inside out, and needed the time to cry. After a few minutes, Rachel's voice came back on the phone. "I need to see him," she said. "Can you still get into 20?"  
"Of course," replied Monica. "The lease is still in a Geller name, so all I need to do is ask Treeger for a key. Why, what do you have in mind?"

Ross opened his eyes, and stumbled blearily into the living room, from the bedroom where he had been sleeping off another night of drinking. The pounding on his door had only aggravated his hangover, and he was in a vile mood. Looking through the peephole, Ross saw a note hanging on the wall. Opening the door, he took it down, and saw "OPEN ME" written on it in Monica's handwriting. Ross walked back inside, slamming the door. Wincing from the fresh pain in his skull, he opened the note.  
"**Ross,  
Get cleaned up, and get over to 20 in an hour. If you do not TXT me back right away with the appropriate response of "Yes" or anything in that general area, I will send Joey and Chandler over to dunk you in the tub with cold water, until you are sober enough to GET cleaned up. YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT.**

**-Monica"  
**Ross growled, as he grabbed his phone. "_I'll be over in 30, Mon. But if this is a trick or a waste of my time, you're gonna wish Mom and Dad never thought of having you._" Ross pressed the Send button, and walked into his bathroom for the first time in days.

Ross stood outside the door to Monica's old complex, wondering if this was a waste of his day. His head was still hurting (though not as much, thanks to the Excedrin he'd taken before he left), and he was in no mood for one of Monica's games. Sighing, he entered the building and climbed the stairs to the familiar hallway. Chandler was standing outside the door, a blindfold in his hands. "Hey, glad you made it."

Ross glared at his brother-in-law. "Move," he growled.

"Sorry, but you can't go in just yet," Chandler replied. "You have to put this on first. Monica's orders."

"If this is a game, or waste of my time-"Ross started. Chandler held up a hand.

"Seriously, Monica said you need to put this on. Just do us all a favor, and do it. Please?"

Ross took the blindfold, and put it on. Chandler opened the door to 20, and led Ross in. Ross stood in the middle of the apartment for what seemed like forever. He was about to take the blindfold off and demand an explanation, when he felt a set of lips on his, as two small hands removed the blindfold. Ross pulled back from the kiss, to stare into a familiar pair of blue eyes that were sparkling with happiness. "Hey, you," whispered Rachel.

"Rachel?" asked Ross in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Coming home," she said. "Paris was great for my career and all, but I can't put something like that before my family. Or the man I love."

"Love?" replied Ross. "You boarded the plane and never looked back."

"I'm sorry," said Rachel. "I just needed time to sort my feelings out. You overwhelmed me there when you confessed you loved me, and I wasn't sure how to react. But I DO love you, Ross, and I'm staying here. I told Louis Vuitton that I couldn't take the job, and told Mr. Zelner I'd come back. So I'm here for good."

"You're not leaving again?" asked Ross, still unsure if this was a dream or not. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope, I'm here for good," she replied. "You can't get rid of me THAT easily, Geller."

"I'd never dream of it, Green," whispered Ross, as he leaned in to kiss her again. Rachel sighed into his mouth, as she lost herself in the moment. Good or bad, this was where she needed to be. If they said "Home is where the heart is", then Rachel was home for good.

**(A/N Thought this up an hour before work. Hope you all enjoy.)**


End file.
